Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson ist eine geborene Trybridin und hat die wichtigste Rolle in The Originals. Hope ist die Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geborene Andrea Labonair). Als Hope geboren wurde, haben ihre Eltern ihren Tod vorgetäuscht (sie liesen alle im Glauben das Marcel Gerardsie umgebracht hätte) und übergaben sie Rebekah Mikaelson, damit sie sicher ist. Sie ist seit The Map of Moments wieder mit ihren Eltern vereint und sie leben zusammen. Hope ist eine Hexe, das heißt sie wird mal sehr Mächtig, sie wird nicht zu stoppen sein. Sie ist die Enkelin von Ansel und Esther Mikaelson und Sie ist auch die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson, und die Stieftochter von Jackson Kenner da er mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet ist. Sie wäre die jüngere Cousine von Freya Mikaelson ungeborenen Sohn, der gestorben ist weil seine Mutter sich und ihn vergiftet hat,Hope Mikaelson ist auch die Adoptiv Schwester von Marcel Gerard. Sie wurde in der Episode Bring it On (TVD) erwähnt, und in The Originals wurde offenbart, dass Hayley schwanger ist, Hope wurde in From a Cradle to a Grave geboren. Den Namen Hope, hat sie von ihrem Vater, sie sollte die neue Hoffnung (Hope) der Familie sein. Nach einem Auftritt der Hexe Sabine in dem Spin-Off "The Originals", indem diese Hayley auf das Geschlecht des Kinds untersucht erfährt sie eine typische hexische Eingebung. Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und sie spricht atemringend auf Latein die folgenden Worte: "Hoc est infantimam malum. Nos est perdetu el eam.", was nach eigener Übersetzung soviel wie "Dies ist ein schlechtes Kind. Es wird uns alle zugrunde richten." bedeuten könnte. Laut Julie Plec, soll dank diesem Kind dem Urhybriden Klaus eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. In Apres Moi Le Deluge, einer Folge von The Originals, wird gesagt das Hope eine Hybridin ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf und ein Vampir zugleich. Sie ist die Erste, die mit Vampir Blut geboren wurde. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden Vampir" . Später haben Sie von Genevieve erfahren das Hope zum Teil auch eine Hexe ist. Da Hope Klaus' Tochter ist, kann sie vermutlich auch einen Werwolfbiss mit ihrem Blut heilen, mit Hopes Blut kann man auch Hybriden und Vampire erschafffen. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie, der Labonair Familie, und eine unbekannte Familie der Werwölfe. Hope ist ein Mitglied des Crescent Wolf Clan und dem Nordostatlantik-Pack und das erste Kind von einem Urvampir. Staffel Vier (TVD) Sophie Deveraux erklärte Klaus in der Folge Stadt der Vampire, dass Hayley nach seinem One-Night-Stand von ihm schwanger ist. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Sophie hat dann verlangt, dass Klaus ihr hilft oder sie würde das Baby und Hayley töten. Klaus wollte nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, er meint, die Hexen hätten einen Fehler gemacht, wenn sie dachten, dass sie mit Hilfe von Hayley und seinem Kind als Druckmittel, ihn bekommen konnten. Aber nach einem Gespräch mit Elijah Mikaelson , ändert er seine Meinung. Als Eljiah ihn nach Hayley und über sein ungeborenes Kind fragte, antwortete ihm Klaus: "Jeder König braucht einen Erben". The Originals Hope wird am Ende der ersten Staffel geboren. Die Übernatürliche Gemeinschaft ist sich ihrer Existenz bewusst seit Ich liebe dich, leb wohl. Aussehen Nach Rebekah, sieht Hope aus wie ihre Mutter, obwohl Klaus gesagt hat, sie hätte seine Augen geerbt, etwas, dass ihn freut. Sie hat helle Haut, braune Haare wie ihre Mutter und blaue Augen wie ihr Vater. Als eine Labonair muss Hope das Werwolf-Mal haben, wie alle Werwölfe ihrer Blutlinie wie z.B Eve und Hayley. Sie wurde von Elijah und Camille als Perfekt Bezeichnet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hope ist eine Hexe. In The Devil is Damned, hat Hope gewusst das sie und Cami in Gefahr sind und hat mit ihrer Magie das Auto erst ausgeschaltet und danach als die Gefahr vorrüber war wieder an. Hopes Fähigkeit ihre Magie zu kontrolieren während sie noch ein Baby ist, ist ein Zeichen das sie eine Sehr mächtige Hexe sein wird. Laut Michael Narducci wird Hope nicht zu stoppen sein. Hope ist auch ein Werwolf, aber sie hat ihre Werwolf-Seite noch nicht ausgelöst, wenn sie es auslösen würde wäre sie ein starker Wolf, sie hätte alle Kräfte der Lykanthrophie gewonnen. Hope ist kein Vampir, sie besitzt aber Vampirische Eigenschaften, speziell in ihrem Blut. Ihr Blut war in der Lage, ihre Mutter im Mutterleib zu heilen. Sie hat sich auch selbst geheilt, nachdem ein Spielzeug auf sie gefallen ist und sie einen kleinen Kratzer am Kopf hatte, allerdings hat das heilen gedauert weil sie kein richtiger Vampir ist. Ihr Blut kann verwendet werden, um neue Vampire und Hybriden zu zeugen. Hopes Blut kann einen Werwolfsbiss heilen. Beziehungen Hope ist die geborene Trybriden Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geborene Andrea Labonair). Sie ist auch die einzige Nichte von Elijah und Rebekah Mikaelson, die geschworen haben, sie zu beschützen, egal was kommt - sie sehen in ihr den Weg, wieder glücklich zu werden. Außerdem ist sie die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson und die Großnichte von Dahlia. Sie ist die Enkelin von Esther Mikaelson und Ansel und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael, der versucht hat sie umzubringen, sowie die Enkelin von zwei anderen Werwölfen, die man nicht kennt. Sie ist auch ein entfernter Verwandter von Lana und Eva über ihre Mutter und eine entfernte Cousine von Cary und die jüngere Schwester von Marcel Gerard über ihren Vater, der ihn adoptiert hatte. Es wird gesagt, dass sie beide Familienfeinde erbt. Hayley Marshall Hayley ist Hopes Mutter und es wird gezeigt, dass Hayley sich sehr um ihre Tochter kümmert. Sie erfuhr über ihre Schwangerschaft in New Orleans und wurde wegen dieser von den Schwestern Deveraux verwendet, um eine Allianz mit der Ur-Familie aufzubauen. Nachdem sie überlegt hatte, das Baby mittels Eisenhut abzutreiben, wuchs mit der Zeit Hayleys Liebe zu dem Kind. Weil sie noch nie eine liebende Mutter in ihrem Leben hatte, wusste sie am Anfang nicht, wie man eine gute Mutter sein sollte, doch wie Klaus will Hayley Hope, egal was passiert, beschützen. Dies wird gezeigt, als Genevieve und die Erntemädchen Hope entführt haben und versuchten sie zu töten. Hayley kämpfte für ihre Tochter und bekam sie zurück. Sie zeigte auch die Fähigkeit zu wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist, auch wenn sie versteckt worden war durch einen Zauber. Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter und sich selber, dass sie (Hope) sicher und geliebt aufwachsen wird. Dieses Versprechen hat sie auch gehalten, indem sie Hope Rebekah übergab, damit sie sicher ist vor denen, die ihr Leid wünschen in New Orleans. Sie war schließlich in der Lage, ihre Tochter wieder zu halten, seit sie mit Hope in Die Rache des Kol wieder vereint ist. Seitdem kehrte Hope nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zurück. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus ist Hopes Vater, selbst wenn er sie am Anfang in Für Immer und Ewig nicht wollte, mit der Zeit fing er an, seine Meinung zu ändern und begann sich, um ihre Sicherheit zu Sorgen. Es wurde gezeigt, dass er glücklich war, als er hörte es sei ein Mädchen. Er will Hope beschützen, egal was passiert, deswegen begann er zu ihrem Schutz gegen seine Feinde zu kämpfen. Er will ein besserer Vater sein, als sein Stiefvater es für ihn war. Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter bringt das Beste aus Klaus hervor. Das wurde gezeigt, als er sich mit Rebekah und Marcel versöhnt hat und ein Zimmer für Hope dekorierte und zu Hayley sagte: "Unsere Tochter sollte bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen". Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere und um sie vor den Menschen, die versuchen, sie zu töten, zu schützen, haben er und Hayley beschlossen, es sei am besten, sie wegzuschicken. Sie wurde an Rebekah übergeben, die sie beschützt hat. Sie sind wieder vereint, seit sie sicher sind. Hope ist nun zu Hause und lebt mit ihren Eltern zusammen. Klaus sagte, dass seine Tochter das einzig Wichtige auf dieser Erde für ihn ist. Immer wenn Klaus um Hope herum ist, scheint sie zu strahlen. Es ist klar wie sehr Hope ihren Vater liebt. Mit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus der Mann der er sein sollte. Andere Beziehungen: * Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Eltern und Tochter) * Rebekah und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Elijah und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Kol und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Finn und Hope (Onkel und Nichte/Feinde) * Freya und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Camilie und Hope (Camille ist Hopes Wächterin / Babysitterin) * Jackson Kenner und Hope (Stiefvater und Stieftochter) * Dahlia und Hope ( Großtante und Großnichte / Feinde ) Auftritte TVD Season 4 * The Originals (erwähnt / gehört) TO Staffel eins * From a Cradle to a Grave TO Staffel zwei * Rebirth * The Brothers That Care Forgot * The Map of Momants * Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire * Brotherhood of the Damned * The Devil is Damned * I Love You, Goodbye * They All asked for you * Save my Soul * Exquisite Corpse * Night has a thausand Eyes * When the Levee Breaks * City beneath the Sea * Fire with Fire * Ashes to Ashes Galerie 500x375x2-Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Hope.png Haylijah and Hope 1x22.gif 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Baby hope in the devil is damned.jpg Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie